1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle suspension control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension control apparatus configured to control a bicycle suspension having a plurality of operating states in response to an operation of an operating device.
2. Background Information
Bicycle suspensions are known that are adjustable such that a stiffness of the suspension can be adjusted (e.g., see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0192673). The suspension control apparatus disclosed in the above mentioned publication is configured to set a stiffness of a suspension to any one of a plurality of levels using an operating device provided on a handlebar of a bicycle.